


Psychical

by CXMP_14



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And basically everyone else that appeared in the movies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Gen, Magic Bilbo Baggins, Telekinesis, Telepathy, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXMP_14/pseuds/CXMP_14
Summary: The mind is a complex space. It is what makes a person who they are. For it contains their memories, hopes, goals, fears, and doubts. Some may say that the mind is a different plane of reality. Bilbo Baggins knows this better than anyone.





	Psychical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for secretly BAMF Bilbo Baggins fics so I made one since this plot bunny wouldn’t leave me alone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

Bilbo Baggins was no ordinary hobbit despite his appearance and mannerisms. It started way back when he was a mere fauntling. He and his parents would sometimes go on a stroll on a warm sunny morning. He would tug on their hands whenever a fellow hobbit passed by and say things like, "Mr. Chubb is hoping his wife baked a delicious blueberry pie for luncheon," "Mrs. Goodchild is worried about how she should prepare for her soon-to-be born baby," "Farmer Maggot is going to build the fences around his field higher."

At first, Bella and Bungo were amused by their son's wild imagination. But then one time, Bilbo made another comment about another passing hobbit who unfortunately heard him. The hobbit stared wide eyed at him and asked "How on earth did you know that?" Bilbo answered honestly, "I heard you say it just now." But the hobbit hadn't even opened his mouth. At the revelation, Bungo turned pale as a sheet while Bella was bewildered and concerned. The family quickly headed home that morning. Bungo ordered his son to stay in his room while he discusses an important, grown up matter with his wife.

Bilbo would usually protest with all the stubbornness of a Took but hearing the tone of his father's voice and somehow knew he feels afraid of something, the faunt obeyed. It took quite a while before Bilbo was called for an early elevenses. As he sat down with his parents, the atmosphere was tense despite the smiles and reassurances by his parents that everything is alright. Bilbo tried asking now and then during the meal about what Bungo and Bella talked about but they always brushed it off as something he wouldn't understand at his age.

But the faunt was too curious for his own good so he listened in to the words his parents are saying without opening their mouths. They 'said' things about their garden, the neighbors, ridiculous gossips they heard, and more mundane things in a rather fast-paced manner. They would latch onto one topic but quickly move onto another as if they were rambling to distract someone from seeing something they shouldn't. Bella then latched onto a memory of one of her many adventures with Gandalf where she made it all the way to Rivendell. Bilbo spoke out loud, "You met elves, mother?"

Bella stopped her chewing and turned to her son in surprise while Bungo paused in bringing a piece of food to his mouth as he stared at his wife with fear in his eyes. Bilbo knew that his father was feeling afraid again but was much too interested in another tale of his mother's adventures. Seeing the look of excitement and curiosity on her son's face warmed Bella's heart. She swallowed down her food and began telling the story of how she became great friends with Lord Elrond himself. Bungo quickly relaxed that Bilbo is finally distracted from finding out what he and Bella were talking about earlier. As his wife told the tale with their son completely enraptured by it, Bungo couldn't help the warm smile that grazed his features at the two people he loved the most in the world.

After that day, Bilbo's parents strictly told him that if he ever hears another hobbit say something without opening their mouth, don't ever mention it. Bilbo wanted to know why they're telling him this but he obeyed them as he grew up. As the years passed by, Bilbo learned that the unspoken words he always hears are in fact, thoughts. Many times he wanted to ask his parents how he's able to read other peoples' minds but remembered what they told him so he wisely kept his mouth shut and just accepted it was something he's been gifted with.

Though a gift is not exactly what he would describe it as. It may be helpful at times to know what goes on in other peoples' heads but it can get overwhelming. Bilbo would get frequent headaches whenever he's in a crowd. All of the other hobbits' thoughts would keep pounding in his head like someone constantly knocking on his door with impatience. Which is why he isolates himself as much as he can and had few friends. He soon got used to the pain however, and had better control of his ability that he's able to push other peoples' thoughts away until they faded into background noise. If he hears a certain person's thoughts that interest him, he's able to focus on said person and hear them clearly.

When Bilbo reached his tweens, he took note of another strange thing. Whenever he loses his temper, something nearby, usually glass, would break or explode. After a few incidents, he became curious. He sneaked by his parents and took a saucer before quickly heading to his room and locking the door. He set the saucer down on a table and breathed in and out. Bilbo stood with his back straight, hands clenched into fists at his sides and eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he glared down at the saucer to make at least a crack in it. An hour passed by and Bilbo was using all his mental power but nothing is happening. A small bead of sweat streamed down his forehead as he felt the tension in his body become too much. Bilbo let out a breath and his shoulders slumped as he panted.

Bilbo looked back at the saucer and felt frustration build up inside him. The saucer was still squeaky clean almost mocking his failure. He felt like flipping the accursed thing over. But just as that thought came to his mind, the saucer did flip over with its underside exposed and close to the edge of the table. Bilbo blinked before his eyebrows furrowed again. With his eyes locked onto the saucer, it floated in the air a few inches above the table. He flipped the saucer over again in the air before it slowly went to rest onto his hand. He grinned at his accomplishment and newfound ability.

Ever since then, Bilbo used this ability to help him with chores when his parents are not looking. The cups and saucers would fly out of the cabinet and onto the table while Bilbo prepared the kettle to make tea. After a long exhausting day, he would just flop down on his bed as a book flew from his shelf and onto his lap. And sometimes when someone was arguing with his parents, he would trip up their feet and they would land on their back which would gain a snicker from his mother. Bilbo's also tried to train himself to be able to pick up larger things. It was hard at first as lifting such things felt like he's lifting them with his own arms but soon, he's able to lift chairs and entire tables with ease.

When the Fell Winter came around, it caused two dramatic changes to Bilbo. One of these changes was the developments to his mental abilities. He learned that not only can he read peoples' thoughts but even plant ideas into their minds. He discovered it when he first found the wolves as he was on his way to get firewood, he ran away as fast as he could back to the safety of Bag End. After he got his breath back and stopped shaking like a leaf, he told his parents what he had seen. Bungo and Bella quickly tried to send out messages to all the other hobbits to make shelter in the Thain's smial as it was the largest in all the Shire. Unfortunately, their messages couldn't get far due to the unbearable cold and large heaps of snow. 

Bilbo wanted to help so with all his mental power, he reached out to the minds of the hobbits they couldn't get the message to. As it was, the only thought that kept playing in his mind was to get these hobbits to the Thain's smial. So when he found them, he accidentally planted that thought into their heads and so they quickly packed what they needed and headed out. Bilbo quickly caught on to what he did so he did the same to all the other hobbits within the vicinity. His parents were pleasantly surprised that everyone else have started their trek to the Old Took's hobbit-hole. When asked how they knew what to do, they were just as bewildered about it as they answered that it was an idea that popped into their heads. It was here that Bilbo also learned that if he spent too much of his power, he would end up with a throbbing headache and a nosebleed.

He also realized that he could do almost the same thing with animals. Bilbo was once cornered by a pack of wolves when his mind shouted _**'STOP'**_ and to his surprise the wolves stopped their advancement, but he didn't have time to dwell on this when the rangers came and slaughtered them all. The days passed by as the rangers aided the hobbits by providing more food and healing the injured. They also started hunting down all the wolves and Bilbo proved to be of use to them with his much strengthened ability to lift things in the air that he's able to throw entire boulders, wheelbarrows, and fling wolves off a cliff.

Even though his abilities have grown stronger, Bilbo wished he didn't have them. His range of mind-reading have grown farther and wider that he's able to hear the thoughts of anyone on the other side of Hobbiton if he wished. But that meant he could feel the pain and helplessness of the poor hobbits they couldn't reach as they're torn apart by wolves. When this and the grief of those around him who lost loved ones became too much, he would find a private spot where he couldn't be disturbed and cried his heart out until he falls asleep from exhaustion.

One day, Bilbo's father joined the party in searching food. After a few hours, Bilbo suddenly felt searing pain in his midsection and saw a quick flash of Bungo's body covered in his blood in the snow. He dropped the tray containing bread for him and his mother and she rushed over to him asking what's wrong. But Bilbo couldn't talk as he choked back a sob and tears pricked his eyes. Somehow Bella knew what happened so she joined the search party to look for those who went to find food. She told her son to stay until she gets back but he was having none of it, they had a heated argument but it ended with Bilbo joining as well.

They arrived too late and were overwhelmed by a great number of wolves. Bilbo sent out a distress call for backup but it seemed that they were going to take a while. In the midst of the fray, a wolf crept up behind Bella and snapped its jaws around her body. Time seemed to slow as Bilbo cried out for his mother as she was being chewed on. An arrow hit the wolf's side which forced it to throw Bella's body away from its mouth. Bilbo ran over to her side only to see his mother's lifeless eyes stare back at him. The noise of the battle around him faded away as his heartbeat suddenly sped up and pounded in his ears, it was suddenly getting hard for him to breathe, his vision became blurry and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Bilbo gave an agonizing scream and a surge of power erupted from him, pushing back everyone around him. The wolves' heads exploded, the trees bent, the large heaps of snow flew up into the air revealing for a moment the ground beneath it, and the rangers fell on their backs as ringing filled their ears. When the ringing subsided, everyone slowly got up and stared in shock at Bilbo hunched over his mother's corpse with his hands covering his face as he sobbed uncontrollably. That was the other dramatic change that happened to him.

When the Fell Winter finally passed, everyone began picking up the pieces to resume the happy peaceful life of the Shire. But it seemed that Bilbo was the only one who couldn't find a way to fill the large gaping hole in his heart left there by his parents. Bag End was too quiet and empty. No more of Bella's singing echoing throughout the smial or the rustle of paper as Bungo turned the next page of a book he's reading. The silence was suffocating for Bilbo. He felt that he was somehow responsible for his parents' deaths. If only he made his father stay instead of joining the search for food. If only he pushed his mother away just in time before the wolf could get her. If only he tried to gain more control of the wolves. If only he saved them.

Bilbo reveled in all these if onlys for the next twenty years. He also stopped using any of his abilities and tried to be a normal hobbit. He never once made anything float in the air, not even to get cups from the cabinet. He couldn't really stop from hearing others' thoughts though, but it was all strictly background noise. And he learned to hide all the pain and guilt behind the politeness of a respectable gentlehobbit of Bag End. Bilbo convinced himself that this is how he's going to live on for the rest of his life.

Until a wizard walked up to his front porch with an offer of adventure, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s chapter one! Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a comment and/or kudos.


End file.
